1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a radio communication apparatus and a radio communication method for transmitting and receiving a signal by radio.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a radio communication system, there is known a radio communication apparatus that changes a modulation system and a transmission rate for data using information such as reception sensitivity and an error rate to perform optimum communication. For example, in general, a radio communication apparatus used for a wireless LAN or the like has a function of changing a transmission rate by switching an encoding rate in a convolutional encoder and a transmission rate of a modulation system in a modulator and realizing improvement of a communication quality.
As such a radio communication apparatus, for example, JP-A-2003-209537 discloses a technique in which a communication apparatus sets measurement conditions for transmission line characteristics corresponding to types of information transmitted, performs ranking of transmission systems on the basis of a measurement result of the transmission line characteristics, and selects a transmission system used for communication.
JP-A-2005-252718 discloses a technique for selecting one modulation system from plural modulation systems, which have different transmission rates, and modulating data while transmitting the data.